Bilingual
by jc-1225
Summary: I met a young man, who was planing entering the tournament, that spoke nothing of what anyone else in the country knew. And when Jin and I are doing an operation how will it affect our friendships? what starts out as romance turns into an action.....
1. Chapter 1

Bilingual

Chapter 1

_**I go to Mishima High, live in Japan, and speak English, Spanish, and Japanese in this story. Really I live in California and only speak English and some Spanish. :D**_

**Summary: I met a young man, who was planing entering the tournament, that spoke nothing of what anyone else in the country knew. And when Jin and I are doing an operation how will it affect our friendships? what starts out as romance turns into an action...**

_I walked through Mishima High, without thought. I walked blankly, and of course, with my luck, I tripped and fell into someone. "I'm sorry," I said in Japanese. Suddenly I looked up and realized my mistake. "Excuse me," I corrected noting that the youg man I now faced was not of Japan. Because I spoke his language, clearly he seemed both impressed and surprised._

"_It's cool. I'm José," he said in his native tongue._

"_Leticia," I spoke of my Spanish name. We kissed each other's cheeks as the rest of Mishima stood, staring in amazement. I chuckled to myself. "Do you speak English?" I asked._

"_No," he replied._

"_You're new?"_

"_Yes. Where is room 37?" José questioned._

"_I'll show you; I have it next also," I smiled at my new friend. "And I'll show you around the school and introduce you to my friends."_

"_But I speak neither English nor Japanese."_

"_I can translate. I've lived here for a few years so I know my Japanese very well," I smirked._

"_Where did you come from?" José asked as we walked the halls._

"_North America," I stated._

"_United States? I'm from Mexico," he said._

_I nodded. We walked into class and sat down. José sitting behind me. _

_Ling took her usual seat to my left. "Ling," I said in Japanese. She turned her head almost as if to reply. "This is José." I then turned to José. "This is Ling Xiaoyu." This time I spoke Spanish._

_Xiaoyu looked at me as though I were crazy._

_The teacher then stood from her chair and called, in Japanese, to José._

_I raised my hand up to tell the teacher that I would be his translator. She nodded and told me to tell him that he would need to get my telephone number in order to understand the homework. I smiled at him._

_After class, we sat near a tree with Ling as she blabbed about how Jin was so cute and how she would love to have the courage to tell him how much she liked him. But little did she know, I felt the same way, even though I knew he didn't like me back. I rolled my eyes and repeated her words in Spanish and added that, since she understood me not, I felt it was safe to say, that I liked him, too. José gave me an 'I don't care about Ling' look._

_I pointed Jin out to him and he nodded. He was the kind of person that could tell whether or not the person of the same sex was good looking or not without actually making them gay. I was like that, too._

_José then mutter something of which I barely understood. I burst with laughter._

"_What? What's so funny?" Ling asked._

"_He thinks I'm pretty!" I said in the midst of my laughing attack._

"_And how is that funny?" Xiaoyu just didn't get it._

"_I'm not!" I said first in Japanese then Spanish._

_Ling rolled her eyes and made motions to José in suggesting that I'm crazy._

_José shook his head._

_Ling stared at him with amazement. She obviously knew something I didn't._


	2. Chapter 2

_I was home, doing homework, when apparently, Xiaoyu decided to teach José Japanese. And of course, she herself had to buy a Japanese-to-Spanish dictionary. So she began her lessons cheerfully as she was proud to be teaching someone else while teaching herself as well. She did not say things properly of course but he understood._

_The first thing she asked him, in her recently learned language, was '¿Te gusta Lindsey?'_

"_Leticia?" he asked, oblivious to my English name._

"_Ah," she flipped through the small dictionary. "Sí, you like her?"_

"_Ya." He wondered why she would ask._

_Of course I knew this not at the time. So I continued my talk of Jin Kazama. And he would listen to me talk admiring, as he called it, 'my beauty,' but of course I denied it. Any chances of this slipped from my mind._

_Once I asked him if I should tell Jin of my feelings and he said yes; but what I didn't know was that he only wanted to make and keep me happy. And he knew that if I was rejected by Jin he could comfort me and it wouldn't be very suspicious in my view, just a friend helping in time of need._

_Spanish became our secret language. We could talk for hours about nothing in particular. _

_José had certainly been right. Jin hated me. I poured my gut to him and all he could do was hate me for who I am and who I was. So, as José planned, he was who I ran to. He held me and I cried on his shoulder._

_Ling walked up to find out what happened. Clearly she saw I was crying. But I could say nothing. José spoke in clear Japanese, "Jin told her no." Xiao understood._

_I pulled my head from his shoulder for a second. "W-wait, when did you learn Japanese?" I asked, speaking Spanish._

"_Ling taught me," he spoke Japanese, perfect Japanese._

"_I see you've been studying," Ling smirked._

"_Yeah," he chuckled. He heard me sniffle and pushed my head back onto his shoulder._

_Xiaoyu smiled at him._


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to halls in search of something. Light barely shown above the lockers. I opened mine and slipped in my bag before closing it with a loud thud. I had forgotten my glasses this morning so I couldn't see well, but I could see.

A pair of arms pulled me back and pulled me closer. I wondered who they belonged to, but of course I wasn't thinking straight yet, it was two early in the morning. A head lay on my shoulder as the hands moved about my waist but, thankfully, that was as far as they went. I was no slut. I turned my head to see José staring, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here? It's so early," I asked.

"I'm stalking you," he joked. I had never realized how handsome he was. Maybe even more so than Jin.

I quickly glanced at my watch, 6:59, I would be late to class. I tried to break away from his grasp but he wouldn't let me. José kissed my cheek and let go, leaving me smiling as I walked to class, which I was late for.

Dang zero period, I thought. But then again, if I didn't have zero period, I wouldn't have run into him on the way to first and all this wouldn't have happened.

And Ling was helping him impress me with his Japanese, his perfect Japanese.

I couldn't concentrate on my algebra, though I still finished the notes faster than everyone else.

My hair kept falling into my face and it's not like I could read the overhead anyway. My vision was blurred.

Two people around me were missing and my mind was trailing off into José's arms.

I wrote Leticia on my paper instead of Lindsey because I was thinking of José. It was a good thing I barely had to think to get my work done. While everyone was working on the class work, I was finished with that and the homework.

Class was almost over and I thought that I might see José before first period. Then the bell rang. Now I was to go to my locker, I thought maybe he'd be waiting there for me. I exited the classroom and the sun shown brightly in my face, shielding my view for a moment. The school was now swarming with students trying to find their friends. I walked half way across the school to my locker, near the entrance.

He was waiting there for me. I told him to wait as I pulled my bag from it's hiding spot and placed it on the cement. And like that, he was on me. I didn't mind though. He understood me and I, him. This was our silent language. "So what did you do during zero?" I asked. He smiled and said nothing. He knew of my secret and silent plans and I of his.

I smiled at him longingly and to think what the new day had brought. Compared to yesterday, this was heaven.

Loving sparks glistened in José's eyes. He expected me to break away but I didn't, instead, I lay my head on his shoulder as I almost fell asleep in his arms. I opened my eyes to see Asuka staring, I closed them again and smiled. Xiao turned to corner and gasped at what she saw. As she walked past she smiled at José, knowing this was what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at the ever lightening purple sky. The ground was black and smelled of rain. As I walked to my locker I felt the cool mist sprinkle onto my face. I pulled my math book from it's place and began walking to class. This time I didn't see José until after class.

When algebra let out, the ground was still dark as before but now rain poured. José ran to me as I was at my locker once again and pulled me out of the sheltered hallway. "What are you doing?"

"Come soak up the rain with me," José smiled.

"You're crazy!"

"No, I'm not crazy, I'm brilliant!"

"Right," I smiled. I let him pulled me into the rain and time seemed to stand still. I could no longer feel the rain as drops fell all around me. He kissed my lips and smiled, no he was not smiling, he was laughing. I began to laugh, too, though I wasn't sure why. We were standing in the rain, laughing, as he held me.

The bell rang and he asked me to stay, and that no one would let us into a classroom like this anyway. But I told him no and that I had PE next so it wasn't my problem because I was gonna change anyway. I kissed him goodbye and walked to class.

Everyone knew I was with José by now and if they didn't, they were idiots.

Xiaoyu asked me about him a few times during various classes. Asuka asked me once or twice as well.

I wasn't quite as close to Asuka Kazama as to Ling Xiaoyu but I still answered her questions.

Miharu laughed as I told her and Ling that we had stood in the rain.

"You guys are crazy!" Miharu was now overcome with uncontrollable laughter. Ling and I didn't much understand what was so funny. Miharu walked along side Xiao and nearly tripped a few times. She hit Julia's arm once or twice as well, until she decided it was no longer safe to walk in front of us.

I was glad the rain had stopped. We were warmer in our sweats. We walked laps on the rain covered blacktop.

I saw Jin and he still looked cute just not as much anymore. it was probably because I was with José. But when I looked into Jin's Kazama's eyes I saw pain and grief. Why I saw this in him and nothing in anyone else I had no idea. That night I half expected my phone to go off at three in the morning; not because of José but because of Jin. I knew that at night or early in the morning, he would call me if he felt the need. He's done it before. He knew he could trust me and he knew of the love I once felt for him. But that wasn't the reason he called. His pain was not the reason…….


	5. Chapter 5

I nearly fell asleep during class. Jin had called me the night before.

"Open your books," called Miss Darci. It wasn't often you'd see a black woman in Japan, but she was still a good teacher all the same. Her lessons were very thought out and well planed at that.

Danielle Darci was a clever woman. She could spot anything from a mile away, it seemed. Jin actually fell asleep and I was sure glad it wasn't me; she had a sharp tongue towards him this morning. If it were me, I would've cried and I don't cry easily when I'm being yelled at.

"It's not his fault, Miss Darci. He's going through a lot of crap right now," I half lied. He was going through crap…with me. Jin knew I no longer felt for him but still he stalked me, hoping I would change my mind, or well, heart. Kazama changed his mind at the wrong time I guess. But he could've also been jealous of José just as well.

Jin Kazama and I had been up talking long hours into the night about José. He had asked me questions on how we met, how long we'd been together and what we'd done. He seemed glad to hear that I was still 'clean' as he called it. I laughed at his explanation. But I wondered why the questions were being asked but then it dawned on me.

After class Jin approached me. "Thanks," he said. I nodded in a welcome agreement I'd learned from José.

When I saw José he was all on me and I was into it as well, but then Jin walked by. I didn't feel like it anymore.

I looked at Jin and then to José. José seemed somewhat different to me. Jin looked different from when I saw him yesterday as well. Jin looked somewhat better and José well somewhat worse, not than Jin but than he did the day before. Jin did look better than José though.

All the other girls were jealous of me because Jin was chasing after me and I wasn't doing anything of it. They all called me a slut, all except Xiao and Asuka, oh yeah and Julia too, she was nice to me.

Ling was the only girl brave enough to follow Jin. When Jin stopped she stopped. She mimicked his every move. He walked up to me once during the day and whispered in my ear as she watched while taping her foot. "Please tell Xiaoyu to stop stalking me! It's really creepy. Is she like gonna kill me or something?"

"No!" I burst through laughter. José looked at me as if inquiring as to what he had said. "Alright," I said to Jin. "Ling, come here a minute." She walked over to me. "What are you doing anyway?"

"well I figured since you don't like him…" she trailed off.

"Well that's the problem! I think I do!" of course this was all away from the group.

"Slut!" she blurted. "I'm just kidding! You know I love you!" she hugged me. "So what are you gonna do about José?"


	6. Chapter 6

It rained again today, José, again, tried to pull me in the rain, but I said no. I don't think I would've changed my mind if Jin had asked me.

"But you did it before!" José spoke Japanese fluently now but I still practiced my Spanish.

"That was different!" I really didn't want to be in the rain today. "Look, I know this is a sudden change but I don't know who to choose anymore."

"What do you mean?" José asked. Just then Jin stopped near us, I think he was trying to listen but he could only understand José's side of the conversation.

"Jin and you both want me and I like you both and well, I've known him longer. And—"

"I understand, he deserves you more than I do really anyway. He's hurting and I'm not. He actually told me yesterday that he liked you and well yeah." José smiled and hugged me.

I kissed his cheek and told him thanks. Jin looked over at me. I ran to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"José told me every—uh, opps, need to switch to Japanese now," I chuckled. José laughed as well. I then said in Japanese, "José told me everything." I kissed Jin once more. Today was going to be a great day.

My phone began to viberate in my back pocket. Jin reached in his hand and pulled it out from my pocket. "I do believe your phone is ringing, miss." My face reddened some as he handed it to me.

"Hello? Sí, naranjas. No, ya tango café. Sí, tengo que irme. Sí, Tú también. Chao." I clicked the phone shut and placed it back in my pocket. "My aunt is from Mexico and she was going grocery shopping. She doesn't speak Japanese."

"So, let me get this straight, you need oranges but not coffee?" José asked with a smirk.

"You wouldn't perhaps be eavesdropping by any chance, would you?" I smirked as well.

"Dropping eaves you say? Not I don't believe I would be."

Jin began to laugh. A smiled raised across my lips as I saw another kiss coming but this one, not given by me.

**If you haven't noticed this is like a diary I guess you could say, only without dates. So I treat every chapter like the day just getting ready to pass or just a stopping place perhaps. Later ya'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after, I walked swiftly up to Jin. "Jin, I need your help." I spoke quickly. "Operation X236368 awaits us."

"And what is Operation, um, whatever you said?"

"X two three six three six eight. It's the destruction of an object unknown to me at this point. I was told to find someone, I could trust, that is willing to help with a dangerous mission." Jin stared.

"When did this come up? And how the hell did you get a mission? Who from?" Jin was totally confused.

"From the school principal.—"

"My grandfather?" Jin asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but he said that if me and my partner completed the mission that we would be graciously rewarded."

"So why did he pick you?"

"He said because he thought I was the most capable one in the school to complete this Operation. And besides, I had to go to his office anyway, caz this one chick and I got into a cat fight and I could've killed her." I was kinda getting excited and began to think that he'd help me. "I would have asked Xiaoyu or Asuka or even Miharu but I thought that'd you'd be a better candidate."

"Why is that?" Jin asked seeming concerned.

"Caz for one, I can trust you. Two, because you care about me. Three, because, um, you've endured a lot through the years. And four, because you have a great ability to make the best of things, er, well, at least when you're around me you do." I gave a weak smile.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"K, then come with me, maybe he'll tell us bout our mission."

When we arrived in Mr. Mishima's office, he asked why we were there. "Operation X236368," I stated with confidence. Mr. Mishima smiled at the voice of these words. A wide smile, almost dangerous, it seemed.

"Your Operation is to assassinate Nina Williams."

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Ooo, what not? What now eh? I love saying that! Eh? Eh? Eh? Lol Canada was soo much fun, and torturous all the same. That's what happens when you're stuck with a three year old for two months. Well, anyway, review! Um, please. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

He was quiet. Always quiet. Only spoke his feelings when they could no longer stay submerged in his brain. So when I found out how he felt I knew it was for real. He had regretted telling me no. I didn't want to loose my chance.

When we set out to track this assassin down, we were given a number of weapons. Guns, knives, snipers, grenades. Loads of devices I didn't know how to use or what they did.

When we had found her, she was stalking a woman we knew as Anna Williams, the sister of this so-called great assassin.

Using a pistol pulled from his side pocket, Jin shot into the air to create a diversion.

The assassin looked up from her target and saw a young woman and man looking toward her. The woman is black leather and young man in a dark blue. She recognized the boy as Jin Kazama but the girl, she did not know.

She began to walk towards us. "I suppose you want to kill me too, eh, Jin?"

"Perhaps," He smirked.

"And who might your partner be?" she asked looking over at me.

"I happen to be none of your business," I smirked. Little did anyone know, I once did some things no one would expect from a sweet girl as I.

**the only thing that is really true in this story of me is that I speak some Spanish and I like Jin but otherwise I'm just using my own name, just to say…**


	9. Chapter 9

A smile tricked across the assassin's flawless face. "Oh, this shouldn't be too hard; just a silly little girl and her scared boyfriend."

"Perhaps," I smirked in reply. "But it's all of skill, isn't it Miss Williams?"

"True, but I doubt you've got any." The cold assassin stared at us.

"I'm sure, but we'll just have to wait and see. And ya know, Nina, I've always looked up to you; and now is my chance to see who is of greater skill, eh, Jin?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Jin looked from me to Nina as though he wanted me but didn't trust her. I don't blame him really, I mean, who would trust an assassin, anyway?

"So, ya heard of me, huh?"

"Heard of you? Who hasn't? You're a brilliant and most feared assassin. What do you expect?" Nina looked somewhat flattered at my comments. "Now, enough talk! Now, we fight!" I gave my evil laugh and Jin looked at me like he thought I was crazy.

I let Nina give the first punch. But it wasn't a punch that she hit me with. She took a chunk of skin from my, now gush with blood, arm. It seems she was only testing Jin to see how long he'd last before snapping.

"I'm fine," I reassured Jin with my fake-happy smile.

I slapped her across the face and flipped a knife in my fingers. Back and forth, it weaved through each finger, carefully. She began to advance closer to me and to Jin. Using my quick agility, I stabbed the knife into her abdomen and twisted the knife in her stomach as she faltered.

"Silly little girl, eh?" I smirked again. Jin just stood looking stunned. "I believe this silly little girl just cut you pretty good. Burn."

"Don't get cocky, now, or anything!" Jin rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina arose from the ground in a fury of rage, her icy blue eyes burning holes into my mind. She kicked at me as soon as she was on her feet. I jumped back. This made her fury worse. She punched me quite a few times and not gently either. I couldn't dodge them. She grabbed at my arm and I pulled my wrist back around hers lessening the grasp, breaking my hands free. Then I grabbed hold of Nina's wrist and pulled it back, snapping it out of place, er, well, broke it.

Enough to say nobody had expected this. I was just a sweet little girl; what could I do? A lot apparently.

I only stood, waiting for her next move. I wouldn't let Jin into this. This was my challenge. I was now fighting the woman I once wished to be.

I used things I learned from Xiaoyu, from Jin, things I'd picked up fron Nina and Anna watching them, things no one had ever seen before. As she lay on the concrete, I pulled a grenade from my pocket. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked smiling at Jin.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled back. He took the grenade and pulled the pin. Jin, as quickly as he'd pulled the pin, threw the bomb in Nina's direction. He and I ran as far as we could and ended up rolling to the ground.

"We did it," he said kissing my soft lips. "Well, you did but I made the big finish," he conceded.

"Big finish? Ha!" laughed a voice from behind. Nina Williams had emerged from the shadows, fire burning all around her and in her cold eyes.

She tried everything to take me down, even her gun, but got nothing from it. This was one battle she would loose.

The last thing Nina Williams ever heard was, "Karma will always get you back, Nina, and this is yours."


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into Mishima High, shivering, the cold air seeping through my clothes, with my head held high. I walked to the door of the office of Mr. Heihachi Mishima. As I stood, my hand clutching tightly on the doorknob, I heard voices, shouts, from the other side.

"Alright, Jin, if you're so sure she'll be here, where is she?" Mr. Mishima yelled. Jin. Jin was waiting for me.

"Don't worry, grandfather, she'll be here."

"Grandfather?" I whispered to myself. The doorknob turned in my hand and I entered the room. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a few," I paused and looked to Jin, "things," I paused once more. "to settle." A wide smirk ran across my face.

"See what I tell you?" he smiled and hugged me.

"Good," Heihachi grunted. "Now, your mission." He cleared his throat. "Operation X236368."

"It went well. Successfully actually." I smiled. "the 'object' was thrown to the ground in a bloody mess." My smile was now a smirk. "I believe, now, we know who is the better assassin."

"Too cocky," Jin sang as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't fricken care," I said through clenched teeth as I glared at him. I then returned my gaze to Heihachi. "So, Mr. M., why me? Why this mission? What exactly was your point?"

"A client of mine asked me to pick a student, female, for a little project she's working on. And since you almost killed, um, what was her name?"

"Chang," I said. Jin was shocked. She was a pretty good fighter.

"No, it wasn't Julia, was it? Who knew she'd take after Michelle…" Mr. Mishima breathed. A long sigh passed from his lips as he went to take another breath. "Well, you almost killed Julia, and so I figured you had the strength and talent and loyalty needed to complete the job. And plus, ah—my client, wanted rid of hir—of Nina and Miss Williams had been in my way as well. I thought it was the perfect task to be sure you had all the qualities needed. And Jin, of all people, I'm surprised you agreed to help her, perhaps you weren't sure that it was my doing? And you weren't really needed much, I presume? Why, I only told her to pick a partner for the sake of her not be lonely and it would make her job somewhat easier. I figured she would pick that cheerleader girl. But obviously she is very fond of you, perhaps more than her best friend."

"I am aware of that, sir," Jin stated with a cold look of hatred towards this man standing before him.

After we left the office, I stopped him. "Jin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"I can see it in your eyes, Jin, something's wrong."

"I—I don't get along with my—Mr. Mishima."

"Your grandfather?" I suggested. He looked at me, slightly bewildered.

"I never—how'd you know?"

"I overheard through the door. Listen, whatever it is, I want to help."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, we were called back to the office by Mr. Mishima.

"You must go to Ireland. My client is waiting there for you." He handed us two plane tickets to Ireland. "Don't find her, she'll find you."

As we were leaving the school I heard someone call me.

"Leticia!"

I turned, "Sí?" It was José.

"You're cutting school."

"No," I said. "We were given an assignment." I hugged him. "Later, José." I laughed as we walked away. "Cutting school? Me? No, that's not something I would do."

On the plane ride, we talked and slept and basically anything we could get away with to entertain ourselves. A few times we fell asleep, my head on his shoulder and my hand linked in his.

After we landed, we walked looking for this client of Heihachi's. We found nothing until suddenly a woman approached.

"Jin, am I right?" she looked to me. "And I don't recognize you from any tournaments."

"No," I said. "but I do believe I have seen you before."

"Really, well, which one of you killed Nina Williams?" the woman asked. She wore a red dress, blood-red. She was quite pretty really, just as Nina was. They looked somewhat similar.

"She did mostly but, uh, I threw a grenade but it didn't do much……just created a fire." I noticed Jin's cheek go a little red.

"What's your name?"

"Lindsey, why?"

She ignored my question and held her hand out to me. "Anna Williams."

"Well then, Anna, why are we here?" Jin asked.

"I wanted to meet the ones who killed my sister," she paused. "And, I have a job for you."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what's the job?" Jin asked impatiently after we had left the airport.

"First, before I tell you, I'd like to see you train," Anna replied.

"Train?" I repeated. "Against each other?"

"No," she paused. "Against me." Jin's eyes widened, as did mine. "Yes, that is correct. Your ears heard you right. You will be training against me." A smirk grew across the face of Anna.

"And if you get hurt?" I asked.

"No serious damage, but just know that I will fight back."

Jin and I followed her into the next room. The room was filled with mats and wires dancing across the ceiling in every direction. The woman before us coated the floor with mats as we readied ourselves for practice.

We did a few grabs but nothing to hurt her. No blood was shed but with Anna's dress it was hard to tell. Actually I lied; I got a bloody lip but nothing more. Jin got angry and might have killed her if I didn't hold him back. Well, he wouldn't have killed her, just given her one twice as bad.

Later, Anna brought out a dummy that slid over the wires that ran along the walls. We were to give our to the dummy as she moved it from side to side, back and forth.

Once we were done, we were to shower and change before she told us our next mission.

When she did, Jin and I both stood agape at her as if saying, "What the hell?" We were in total shock.


	14. Chapter 14

We walked in search of our target. As we did, a light conversation struck. "okay, here's the deal: I get one shot then he's yours," I looked to him for an answer to my proposal.

"Alright, but I can't promise it to you." With that, Jin muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

"Did you just say that you should have murdered your grandfather in his sleep?" I snorted.

"Yeah," he chuckled back. Jin's eyes suddenly changed position into a deadly glare. He'd found the target.

I ran with heavy footsteps. It may not have been the Nina Williams approach but I wanted Kazuya Mishima to notice me. He turned but it was too late. I was already on him. I wrapped my legs about the right side of his strong body. My right leg weaved through his and my left at his back. As I pulled him to the ground I moved my left leg so it lay on top of his chest near his face. I then pulled at his right leg. A few pops and snaps could be heard from my angle. I got up quicker than him. His son ran to me and to hold Kazuya down, until Jin arrived, I brought my left heel hard into his chest. I turned and smiled at Jin. "Your turn."

I didn't see what Jin had done for I was fidgeting with my zipper, which had been partly broken for sometime. But I knew that Jin was in a rage. He hated his father for reasons unknown to me.

Just as I got up my zipper, Jin ran toward me. "Did you see that?"

"No, I didn't," I frowned. "I was preoccupied. Did you check his pulse?' I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's gone. I've always wanted to do that but never could until now," Jin smiled. "I think you're my good luck charm." That made me blush. He kissed my lips lightly.

"Come on, we'd better go. I'm anxious to see what Anna has next in mind for us," I said.

When we got there, she smiled at us. "You're still alive, I see. Good. Then Kazuya is dead?" I nodded. "Good. Now your next task is not for a couple of weeks. But that doesn't mean anything. Your next task is to win the King of Iron Fist Tournament. One of you is to win first place and if both of you don't succeed, I will personally kill you!" Anna smirked.

Later that night, in the hotel, I lay in bed thinking while Jin was getting ready. "Jin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered. I looked over at him. He placed his watch on the counter and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What if we have to fight each other in the tournament?" I asked.

"Then we will give it our best and try not to kill each other," he chuckled. "It's just that simple." He crawled onto the other side of the bed. "Now, no more thinking. I love you and goodnight." Jin kissed my cheek. I soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the day to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke to the sun beating down on my face in the early afternoon. I rolled over and reached for Jin but kept on reaching for he wasn't there. I felt the edge of the opposite side of the bed. No words passed from my lips, I just turned back to face the small table that lay beside me. My eyes slowly flickered open as I saw there, on the bed-side table, lay a beautiful rose; its red crimson color staring back at me gingerly.

I smiled as I pulled it from the gently carven wood of the table and placed it in my blonde hair. Cautiously, I climbed from the soft warm comfort of the bed and crept up behind Jin as he stood in front of the table, which sat in the center of the room, staring unconsciously out the window down at the streets below. He was clad in a white collared dress shirt and a pair of black pants.

Still staring out the window, he buttoned the cuffs of his sleeves as I reached out and wrapped my arms about his strong muscular frame. My arms hugging him to me, my hands about his chest. I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek. Slowly he turned and hugged me close to his side, kissing my forehead. Not a word, did he utter. We stood in silence for a matter of minutes, holding each other tightly. Five minutes had seemed to have slipped past when Jin broke the silence.

"I've got a surprise for you but you have to wait until tonight."

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled and kissed my cheek. He let his arms fall to his sides and walked towards the bathroom.

I sighed and gathered my things, readying myself for a hot shower. Soon Jin walked out carrying out his night clothes with him, a pair of boxers perhaps is better fitting for the statement but nonetheless it was what he had slept in. He smiled at me as I walked past and brushing his shirt a little, stepped into the bathroom.

Once I'd lain my clothes on the floor, I began to examine my reflection. Suddenly I sang out loud, barely audible even to me the words to a song. _"I know the difference between myself and my reflection; I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love?"_ the rest slowly faded from my lips as I began to strip myself of my clothing.

I turned the water on and adjusted it to my now scalding body. Reaching for the shampoo, I lathered it in my hair, rinsing it out and repeating the process. Then spreading soap about my body, loving the way that it does not dry out my skin. Once I was finished, I climbed out of the shower and brushed through my hair.

I wrapped my clothes around my body and walked out of the bathroom. Jin sat at the table, again staring blankly out the window, once again, his back turn to me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He jumped, startled, as if he didn't hear me walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh…you…scared me."

"I noticed," I chuckled in reply.

"I was just…thinking…"

"About what?" I asked.

"About tonight." I smiled at him. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.


	16. Chapter 16

Still not sure of where we were going, I dressed and readied myself for something special. He smiled at me. He liked the look of my red dress.

Jin pulled a set of keys from the table and we set out.

Ireland was pretty at night, perhaps not quite as pretty as Japan but Jin didn't seem to mind. We stopped at a restaurant and we walked inside.

Little did I know, this restaurant was….special. Elegance adorned the room.

We sat down at a table and silently Jin began to eat the food that was brought to him as I was still in awe of the whole place.

"Jin, how did you know about this place?"

"A good magician never gives away his secrets," he smiled.

"Jin, you're not a magician."

At this he scowled slightly and said, "So what? I was metaphorically speaking!" We both laughed.

"Wow, that's a big word for you," I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. After a few minutes of silence, I chuckled again.

"What?" asked Jin, smile on his face.

"Nothing," I smiled back.

A few more minutes gone by, we were halfway through our dinner. On a more serious note, he said, "Do you want to know why I brought you here?"

"So I can throw spaghetti at you?"

"You haven't done that."

"No, but I've wanted to."

Jin shook his head trying to stay focused. "I brought you here to give you this," he reached into his pocket and pulled from it a small box. It wasn't quite as small as I would've imagined. When I opened the box, I saw a gold bracelet that said, written in diamonds, 'Jin and Lindsey.' Below the bracelet, there was a note written in gold lettering on the inside of the box that said, 'I want to be with you forever baby, Jin,'

I smiled at him from across the table. "Could you help me put it on?" he walked over to my side of the table and bent down trying to fasten the bracelet on my wrist. Jin's face was so close to mine I couldn't resist myself. I kissed his cheek and he just turned his head towards me and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

The day after we'd arrived back in Japan, we had o go back to Mishima High. Asuka greeted me with a hug and congratulated me on my relationship with Jin. Next Ling came running up and tackled me with Miharu trail behind her.

"Xiao, look!" Mi gasped. They'd found my bracelet. "That is soo pretty Lin!" I smiled and kissed Jin's cheek. Xiao looked happy for me.

José stared over at me from a table. I think he regretted letting me go. I ran over to him and gave him a hug from behind. "Hola, amigo. ¿qué tal?"

He smiled. "Nothing much. I got my wish."

"Oh yeah? And what wish was that?"

"That you'd come back." I smiled. José began to get up. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo clase."

"Since when did you care about class?"

"Since now."

That cut me deep. I don't know why. It just did. Jin put his arms around me. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

A few minutes passed before he said, "Come on, we should go to class, too." I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. My fingers laced in his.


	18. Chapter 18

As we walked in the teacher greeted us. "Jin, Lindsey! Welcome back!" She grabbed my wrist, "Ooo, nice bracelet." She let go. "Um, Mr. Mishima wants to see you. Both of you."

Jin and I walked back out just as quickly as we had arrived.

We knocked the door to Jin's grandfather's office. A voice was heard from inside, "Come in, I've been waiting for you." The voice belonged to that of Heihachi Mishima. "The tournament's coming. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready," my face was serious. I could have lied just to joke but this was too serious of a matter.

"Good." The tournament was only three days away. I was excited.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Since Jin had given me that bracelet, I wanted to do something for him. So after my classes I told Jin that I wanted to catch up with some of the girls but really I just went back to my dorm.

I flipped through the pages of the telephone book searching for a number. When I found what I'd been looking for, I began dialing the phone.

"Um hi, I was wondering….do you deliver?" I paused waiting for an answer from the lady on the other end. "Okay. Do have roses?...Um, red…..Okay, can you have them delivered to high school dorm rooms?...Yeah, I do want to. A dozen red roses to Mishima High, boys dorm number 226….Yeah, I can come by and pay….What number? 276? Okay. Thanks. Bye." I hung up, my plan put into action.


	19. Chapter 19

Just as I opened the door to my dorm, I nearly ran into someone coming to knock on my door. It wasn't until he dropped his hand back down to his side that I realized who it was.

"Did he ask you?" It was spoken in Spanish. There is only one person at Mishima High that I know that speaks Spanish.

"Who ask me what?"

"Jin! Did he ask you?"

"Ne, he didn't ask me anything."

"So he hasn't?"

"I said, 'No,' didn't I?"

"You're switching languages on me! I can't keep up!"

"I only said one word in Japanese, the rest was Spanish! José, you know both languages!"

"Leticia, just pick a language and answer the question!"

"Gomen nasai!" I said almost angrily.

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to leave! Sayonara, José. And I don't want to see you here when I get back," I called behind me as I walked down the hallway.

I walked down the streets until I found the flower shop I was looking for. "Um, hi. I'm supposed to tell you…276." The woman at the desk only nodded and typed something into the computer. I handed her the money she'd asked for when I'd spoken to her on the phone.

"Arigato," were her only words to me. I only nodded in reply and then I walked back to my dorm. By that time, José had gone and Asuka sat on the couch waiting for someone to come home.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Business! You weren't here when I left."

"You weren't here when I got here."

"Enough said." I sat down on the couch next to her where she was watching TV. "Whatcha watchin?"

"Dunno yet."

I just relaxed, watched a few movies with Asuka, and waited for Jin to call. I knew he would.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a knock on the door to my dorm. "Hey, Lin, get up. It's almost time for the tournament!"

I sat up in my bed. "The tournament is today?"

"Yes, now hurry up we've gotta go!" The voice was that of Jin's.

I glanced around the room. "Where's Asuka?"

"Probly, at the tournament. She always gets there—"

"Asuka fights?" I scrambled to my feet to ready myself. Since none of the girls were here, I opened the door and let Jin come in. After I finished getting ready, Jin and I walked to where the tournament was being held.

Asuka was, in fact, at the tournament, as was Ling and Mi and José. Julia Chang was there, looking better than the last time I'd seen her. Most were people I didn't know.

The lights dimmed over the arena and the tournament began. The first fight was called: Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang.

As Xiao walked by me, she smiled and said, "Wish me luck." It looked as though she needed it. The other guy looked pretty tough, kinda handsome, just not as much as Jin.

Jin's hand balled into a fist as Hwoarang's name was called.

Ling and the other guy got into their stances in the center of the arena. The announcer called it into play.

Xiao kicked and punched at her adversary from weird angles. She knew he was a little hard to start off with but she was sure she could win if she really tried. She was bringing out combos I thought looked interesting. It could've been because she'd used a Chinese style.

Mi had trained with her and told me all the names of the moves she did. "That one is 'Storming Flower'….and that kick she just did is 'Mistrust'……" Miharu went on and on until Hwoarang lay on the ground.

The announcer called for the next fight. I heard my name and then, "Asuka Kazama."


	21. Chapter 21

As I walked past Jin he hugged me and wished me the best of luck. I walked onto the platform and into the arena. Asuka was there waiting for me, her soft brown hair uncovered from her face, revealing a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey Asuka," I smirked.

"What?" she stared.

"Sorry in advance."

"We'll see."

The announcer yelled for us to fight and Asuka was ready. She immediately ran at me, but I countered in as she came past. As she ran, I stepped to the side so as not to get hit. I grabbed at her arm and swung her around my body and then twisted it behind her back and pulled it until it popped. With me still behind her, Asuka reached back and grabbed me then threw me out in front of her. I ran to her and grabbed both arms above the elbow and lifted her so that her body was aligned with mine, she was directly on top of me. I threw her as hard as I could. Asuka didn't fly very far and didn't land very well; her face scraped on the floor of the arena. Once she was on her feet, I kicked into the bend of her knee with my foot, forcing her to fall a little, and while she was there I crashed my elbows into her stomach, forcing her to collapse on the ground.

I looked up to where the fighters were watching and saw Jin smiling at me. I smiled back then turned once again to Asuka.

She'd lost most of her strength, only a little remained. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. She ran at me and when she did, I caught her and thrust her to my left and behind me. Asuka Kazama now lay on the ground, the life drained from her now weak body. The announcer called a knock out and I ran back to where I'd come out of, to meet Jin.

He seemed happy for me and he hugged me. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

I looked in a back corner to see José watching us. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"¿Qué paso?" I asked.

"What happened?" he repeated. "You chose him over me, that's what happened!"

"You were the one egging me on!"

"You didn't have to listen!"

I sighed. "Gomen nasai."

"Well, I'm sorry, too," José said angrily.

I sighed and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jin asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know."


	22. Chapter 22

The announcer called out the players for the upcoming fight, "Jin Kazama and Hwoarang!" It boomed.

All the advocates stared for we all knew how tense this would be. We all knew that besides his father's bloodline, Hwoarang was his rival.

The announcer yelled to start the fight. Hwoarang was already in his stance and Jin standing his ground. In my mind I dreamed that Jin was fighting for me and for all I knew, he was.

I woke from my daydream to realize that Hwoarang was on the ground. I didn't get to see the start of the fight but at least I'd get to see the end. Hwoarang sprang to his feet. Jin saw that he was backing up so he got prepped for his spiral kick. As Hwoarang ran at him with full speed, Jin charged up his power as kicked at Hwoarang as he lifted himself almost into a jump. Hwoarang got up once again from the ground and ran up Jin's body, kicking him behind him as he went up. Jin tumbled on the ground. As he waited for Jin to get up, he felt someone pull his feet from beneath him and he looked up from the ground only to see Jin smirking down at him. Jin moved back so as not to get kicked. Once he was up, Jin grabbed at his wrist then kicked him away but just as Hwoarang could hit the ground, Jin grabbed him again and twisted Hwoarang's arm behind his back and Jin flipped him over his own back.

By this time, the time they'd been given had run out. The announcer called the name of the fighter who'd done the most damage. "Jin Kazama is the winner!"

Jin ran back up to where I was standing and embraced me in a hug. "Well, baby," I smiled. "We both made it past the first round." He nodded a reassured nod. I think I was happier than him. Probably because he had done this before.

I didn't see Miharu fight; Jin and I went home after that.


	23. Chapter 23

Tomorrow was the last day of the tournament. All I had to do was to defeat this last challenger in order to face the final challenge

Jin looked over towards José. "Looks like he's over you," he said.

"How do you mean?"

"Saw him with Julia yesterday."

"Oh." Then I turned and Jin was gone.

The announcer called the ninth round. I heard my name over the speaker. I walked down to the arena, my heart beating loudly in my stomach. I was to fight Jin but when I got on the floor, a monster stood where my Jin was supposed to be. I saw Jin in him but that wasn't my Jin, it was someone else's.

He approached me, strange markings and chains all along his body. I backed away. "Jin, it's me, Lin! Remember? You—you gave me this bracelet! And---Ahh!" I screamed. He had me at the neck, pinned against the wall. "It doesn't matter which of us wins anymore! Jin, I know you're there. Somewhere behind those dark eyes, you're there." His eyes were cold, staring at me. 'Jin' dropped me to the floor and began to walk away. I thought he'd let me go but then he turned around and flew up with the black wings that I had somehow missed before now. Lasers, blazing with lightening, shot at me. I screamed as loud as I could "Jin, I love you!" before i collapsed on the ground. Jin, my Jin, shot me with lasers I didn't know he'd had. I'd never seen him like this before.

It hurt too much to move. He ran to me with crying eyes. Suddenly his wings disappeared and he was Jin. My Jin.


	24. Better

I had gotten so far in the tournament, but it doesn't matter now. I was defeated, disappointed, heartbroken.

I pulled off my bracelet for the first time since he'd given it to me. I tacked it on my bulletin board next to a picture.

I didn't live in my dorm anymore. But I still went to school, even though I didn't want to. I would pass him in the halls. He would just stare at me and not say a word. I would stare back and in a secret, almost longing way that only I could depict. I'd wish he'd felt the same.

My grandmother walked in, interrupting my thoughts. She walked over and sat on my bed next to me. "How's my nieta?"

"Heartbroken," I said gloomily.

"¿Por qué? What happened to your heart?"

"It broke."

"Well who broke it?" When she didn't get an answer, she began looking around the room. Her eyes spotted my board and noticed the picture. She looked back at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's him." It was a picture of Jin and I. Miharu took it for us. I was resting my head on his shoulder. Presently, silent tears ran down my face. "Abuela, can you leave?"

"Sure sweetie," she hugged me and left the room.

I looked at my board and noticed more pictures of the good times I'd spent with Jin.

**You live inside a dream, where everything tastes so sweet as long as it agrees with how you feel.**

Why did he do this? If he truly loved me, would any of that have ever happened? Would I even be hurting right now? Would I be in his arms at this very moment if I had never entered that tournament? If we never left Ireland? Did he ever love me or was it just a game?

**You're dancing in your sleep till all the eyes that look at me awaken your anxieties.**

He didn't even notice, not until I was already on the ground, screaming in pain. He wasn't even looking into my eyes as he held me against the wall. He looked like a demon. He didn't notice.

**You're so afraid, so you try to break me.**

I'm already to pieces. I don't know what to do. He succeeded. I'm broken.

Tears fell harder. I sob silently, lost in my thoughts. How could he do this to me? Why did he want to make me cry, make me scream, make me bleed? Didn't he love me? Why was he so afraid? If I knew that he didn't want to loose so much I would've let him win. Because I love him.

**Well I don't wanna care**

I wish I didn't care about what he did. I don't want to care about you anymore, Jin. I knew he couldn't hear me but I felt better telling myself that he could.

**And I don't wanna hate**

I don't wanna hate you, Jin. I love you. Even after what you did. Though I'm still hurting, that doesn't mean that I can never love you. I'm driving myself crazy.

**And I don't wanna see you fall too far away because of fear.**

You fell already. What could make you so scared or angry? Angry enough to hurt another human being! Your girlfriend! I don't understand.

'**Cause when you're afraid, you lash out and blame**

I don't see how it could've been my fault. You would've won. I would have let you. I was attacked. If you were the one that got attacked I would see different but I was so it wasn't my fault. I loved you. You said you loved me back. Was that all a lie?

**And you say all the things that you'd never meant to say and try to break me.**

My heart is in so many pieces. Too many to put back together. Too sharp and too small. Trying to piece my heart back into place, my flesh starts to bleed. Words may not have passed from your lips but I heard what you said.

**But in the end, what leaves you broken, in the end, makes you better.**

I don't want to be broken. Only you can save me. Please, Jin, try. I don't think I can get better on my own. These wounds don't want to heal. My just willing them to heal doesn't help as much as I need it to. Heal me, Jin. Please.

**Your face it looks so great, now the sun is shining differently and you're standing in the shade.**

One minute, you were so beautiful. Your face was gorgeous. Then the next time I saw you, it pained me to see you that way. Both physically and emotionally. You treated me right when you were the Jin I know and love, when you were standing in the sun. But when you walked into the shade, you were a monster. A face I didn't know. You hurt me.

'**Cause face to face you're sweet, like candy sticking to my teeth but underneath so damaging.**

I remember the kisses we'd shared. It takes away my breath only think back on it. But at the tournament. At the tournament, lightening erupted from your body and shot at me. And when I told you I loved you, you, the Jin I know, came to me crying. Gomen nasai was all I heard from you. I'm sorry? What about ''I'm sorry, I love you''?

**There is no strength in trying to break me.**

Only makes you weak. Only makes you cry. I said I loved you and all you could say was I'm sorry. That cuts me deep. Really deep.

**But in the end, what leaves you broken, in the end, makes you better.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Song: Better by Plumb


	25. Chapter 25 LAST

After hours of contemplation, I picked up the phone of my desk. I dialed the familiar number, if only familiar because I used it a few times. The ringing stopped and I heard a voice on the other end. "Gomen…" I stopped listening and waited for the beep of the machine.

"Jin, I really need to talk to you. Call me. Please."

I heard a click and someone was there. "Hello?"

I swallowed hard for a second before replying, "Hey."

He sighed but said nothing.

"Jin, I'm not sure what happened. And I don't know why."

There was a pause on the other end. But when he spoke, there was anger in his voice. "Gift from my father. Dang heredity. He gave me this curse and I hate him for it. But he's dead now, thankfully. And let him burn and rot in hell." His voice suddenly changed. "I can't control it."

"If I was there with you right now," I said. "I'd hold you."

"No," and the silence carried on for a few moments more before he spoke again. "No, you can't be around me. I don't want you getting hurt. It's too dangerous. But know that I still love you."

"And I will love you forever," I said smiling.

"No, I need to sort things out and when I'm done, you'll have found another."

"That is not true. I will wait forever."

"Wait as long as you like but not forever."

I thought tears would come to my eyes but they didn't come. "As long as I wear my bracelet, I'm still waiting for you." I pulled it off the bulletin board and fastened it to my wrist.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I waited two years for Jin Kazama to get the Devil Gene under control.

My grandmother came in, cheering with excitement. I figured her team won in soccer but I couldn't be sure.

"Leticia! ¡Hay un muchacho a la puerta! The one in the picture!"

My face lit up. I swiftly ran into the kitchen and over to the door. Jin was standing there staring at me, so I tackled him. I lifted my sleeve to show the bracelet he'd bought be when we were in Ireland.

"I've got it under control, now." He smiled. "But I don't know for how long. So how did you know that it was me? Your grandmother didn't ask for my name."

"Abuela just came in and said, 'There is a boy at the door, the one in the picture.'"

"What picture?"

"I have the picture of us that Mi took for us, remember?" I asked.

Mi abuela ran through the house yelling, "Hay es un muchacho guapo en mi casa. I've got to tell all my friends!"

I chuckled. "What?" Jin asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"My grandma keeps saying, 'There's a handsome boy in my house.'" I yelled over to her, "Abuela, I agree!" I turned back to Jin. "Did you just come here to tell me that, 'It is done'?"

"No," he shook his head. Jin took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He kissed my lips. I'd missed him too much to protest. He'd been gone for far too long.

I noticed, now, that on the hand he'd kissed, the hand he was holding, there laid a diamond ring.

All I could do was smile. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at me. "You're serious?"

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't be here," he laughed. "So," he started. "About my answer."

"Do you think I'd really pass up an opportunity to be with you forever? Your answer is yes, Jin." I closed my eyes and he kissed my lips once more. "Your answer," I repeated, more to myself than to him, "is yes." I sighed, trying to think of what our children would look like.


End file.
